The Last Sweet Memory of Kouyou
by Hanamiru
Summary: Tak lama aku mengenal mu, dirimu yang selalu berada di sisi ku mampu memberi warna dan rasa yang berbeda dalam kehidupan ini. Aku menyukai... ah tidak! Aku mencintai mu, Naruto-kun! Ku mohon jangan gugur seperti helaian daun momiji yang berguguran di tahun ini!


**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Author © Hanamiru**

**Pairing : Naruto and Hinata**

**Genre : Tragedy and Drama**

**Rate : K+**

**Warning : Typo (mayber), EYD (maybe), Full Hinata POV's, dan lain sebagainya**

**Summary :**

Tak lama aku mengenal mu, dirimu yang selalu berada di sisi ku mampu memberi warna dan rasa yang berbeda dalam kehidupan ini. Aku menyukai... ah tidak! Aku mencintai mu, Naruto-_kun_! Ku mohon jangan gugur seperti helaian daun momiji yang berguguran di tahun ini!

**\^0^Happy Reading^0^/**

.

.

.

...

Gugurnya daun momiji seolah-olah telah menjadi saksi bisu antara kau dan aku...

Saat itu, di bawah gugurnya daun momiji ini kita berdua bertemu. Berawal dari sebuah tatapan mata _amethyst_ ku dan iris _sapphire_ menyejukkan milik mu.

Saling bertubrukan satu sama lain, tak sengaja lengan_ tan_ milik mu bersentuhan dengan lengan ku. Menyebabkan sebuah desiran hangat yang tak dapat ku ketahui artinya.

Kau tersenyum, di bawah langit jingga keunguan sore itu. Wajah mu nampak berseri terbiaskan oleh sinar matahari yang sebentar lagi akan berganti tugas dengan sang bulan.

Seketika dapat ku rasakan wajah ku memanas, dan rona merah yang berhasil menambah pacu detak jantung ku. Desiran hangat di hati ini semakin menjadi, pertanda apa ini?

"Hinata-_chan_, ingin pulang bersama ku?" tanya mu saat kita tengah menuruni anak tangga satu persatu. Iris _sapphire_ mu yang menatap ku intens berhasil membuat wajah ku merona untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Aku hanya mengangguk setuju, seraya memberikan senyum tulus sebagai rasa terimakasih ku karena kau yang selalu berada disini, di sisi ku.

Dan tak dapat aku pungkiri, aku menyukai mu, sejak pertama kali kita bertemu di bawah gugurnya daun momiji saat musim gugur tahun lalu

"Hinata-_chan_, kau tahu? Pertemuan kita saat itu sangatlah berarti untuk ku." ucap mu dengan tatapan yang menerawang ke atas.

"M... memang kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" tanya ku pada mu. Aku pun merasakan hal yang sama seperti mu, Naruto-kun... pertemuan saat itu telah menjadi momen berharga bagi ku.

"Karena musim gugur adalah musim yang aku sukai selain musim salju." jawab mu masih tetap dengan pandangan menerawang. _Sapphire_ mu nampak meredup seraya menatap sendu langit jingga sore itu.

Aku sedikit merasa geli saat mendengar pengakuan terakhir mu, kau menyukai musim dingin. Karena kau bilang dapat bermain bola dan membuat boneka salju, terdengar kekanakan memang. Tapi itulah yang ku sukai dari dirimu.

Kau nampak menarik nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Nampak ingin melanjutkan kalimat mu. "Karena disana, para daun lepas dari rantingnya dan berguguran menyentuh tanah."

Aku mengernyitkan alis ku nampak tak mengerti. "M... maksud Naruto-_kun_?"

Kau menatap ku dan memberikan sebuah senyum hangat pada ku. "Karena disaat para daun itu gugur, akan ada daun lain yang lebih baik menggantikannya di atas sana."

Aku mengangguk paham dengan penjelasan mu, meskipun aku masih belum mengetahui apa makna yang kau ucapkan.

Tiba-tiba kau berhenti, kepala mu mendongak ke atas dengan senyum yang masih setia di wajah tampan mu. Dan aku mengikuti apa yang baru saja kau lakukan.

Tepat disini, di bawah pohon momiji yang saat itu tengah menggugurkan ratusan helai dedaunannya. Tempat dimana aku dan kau di pertemukan. Tempat yang telah menjadi saksi bisu cerita antara kau dan aku.

Minggu lalu, tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang sebentar lagi akan menggugurkan daunnya. Kau menyatakan perasaan mu yang tanpa aku sadari juga sama seperti perasaan ku.

"Aku menyukai mu, Hinata-_chan_..." ucap mu lembut seraya menatap intens pada ku yang saat itu tengah menunduk malu. Menyembunyikan rona merah yang saat ini hinggap di wajah ku.

Aku tak merespon pernyataan mu, tenggorokan ku terasa tercekat hanya untuk sekedar mengucapkan kata '_Ya_'.

Tanpa ku ketahui, kau memegang dagu ku, kemudian membuat kepala ku mendongak ke arah mu. Tatapan kita berdua bertemu, rona merah sama-sama menjalar di wajah kita berdua.

"Aku menyukai mu..." bisik mu tepat di telinga ku. Hembusan nafas hangat mu menjalar di sekitar telinga dan pipi ku, dan rona merah di wajah ku bertambah karenanya.

Aku menatap _sapphire_ indah mu, mencoba untuk mencari sebuah kebohongan disana. Namun hasilnya tetap nihil.

Aku tersenyum lembut pada mu seraya mengangguk, ku rasa walau hanya seperti itu kau dapat mengerti apa yang ku maksud.

Senyum lebar merekah di wajah mu, dan segera saja kau memeluk ku erat seraya berucap. "_Arigatou_..."

Aku membalas pelukan mu, tak terasa butiran bening yang hangat menggenang di pelupuk _amethyst_ ku. Kemudian menganak menjadi sungai kecil di wajah ku dan jatuh di atas kemeja biru milik mu.

Tubuh ku bergetar, perasaan yang terbalas ini membuat ku senang. Aku sungguh menyukai mu, Naruto-_kun_...

Kau melepas pelukan mu pada ku, lalu memegang wajah ku dengan kedua telapak tangan mu.

Menggunakan kedua ibu jari mu, kau menghapus air mata serta jejak yang di timbulkannya di wajah ku. Kemudian kau tersenyum hangat pada ku.

"Kau sangat jelek saat menangis." canda mu dengan tatapan yang sedikit menggoda.

Aku tak dapat merespon apapun, wajah ku menunduk lagi. Mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rona merah ini menggunakan poni ku.

Tiba-tiba saja dapat ku rasakan beban di bahu ku bertambah, ku tolehkan kepala ku untuk sekedar menatap mu yang tengah merangkul ku erat.

"Ayolah~ jangan menunduk terus seperti itu.", ujar mu riang yang diiringi dengan cengiran khas mu yang membuat ku suka.

"Baik!", jawab ku dengan senyum lebar yang jarang ku tunjukan pada siapa pun.

~Kouyou~

Di bawah pohon momiji yang sebentar lagi menggugurkan dedaunanya. Pohon yang telah menjadi saksi bisu bersatunya sebuah perasaan tulus kami.

"Hinata-_chan_, aku ingin selalu seperti ini bersama mu." ujar mu menghilangkan keheningan yang tercipta.

"K... kau selalu bisa menikmati hal seperti ini, Naruto-_kun_. Karena aku akan selalu bersama mu." ucap ku padanya di iringi dengan sebuah senyum tulus yang hanya ku tujukan untuk diri mu seorang.

Kau menggeleng cepat, akhir-akhir ini pandangan mu selalu sendu dan sayu. Naruto-_kun_... apa yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?

"A... ada apa?" tanya ku bingung karena respon mu yang begitu singkat.

"Aku hanya merasakan, ini terakhir kalinya aku dapat seperti ini dengan mu..." jawab mu tetap memandang sendu hamparan laut indah dengan langit jingga keunguan.

Saat ini kau dan aku tengah berada di sebuah pinggiran pantai kota Konoha, kau mengajak ku ke tempat ini karena kau bilang ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama ku hari ini.

Keheningan kembali menjadi suasana sore itu, angin laut nampak menggoyangkan sedikit rambut _blonde_ jabrik milik mu. Iris _sapphire_ mu terpejam mencoba untuk menikmati desiran yang ada.

Aku menatap wajah mu lekat, wajah yang selalu dapat membuat perasaan ku teduh dan nyaman. Wajah yang selalu memberikan senyum hangat itu pada ku. Dan tanpa ku sadari kini _sapphire_ itu telah terbuka dan balas menatap ku dengan lekat.

Seketika wajah ku kembali merona, perasaan seperti ini selalu dapat membuat ku nyaman. Bersama mu adalah sebuah anugerah yang di berikan tuhan pada ku.

Kau menatap ku lembut seraya memberikan sebuah senyum hangat khas dari mu yang dapat membuat perasaan nyaman kembali menjalar di hati ku.

"Hinata-_chan_, ayo pulang. Aku takut nanti kau akan di marahi paman Hiashi karena aku." ajak mu sambil menautkan jemari mu pada jemari milik ku. Sebuah sentuhan yang dapat membuat desiran hangat yang membuat ku merasa nyaman jika dengan mu.

"I... iya, Naruto-_kun_...", jawab ku membalas genggaman tangannya. Senyum tulus kembali aku tunjukan padanya, pemuda yang telah berhasil membuat ku merasakan hal yang namanya cinta.

~Kouyou~

"T... tidak mungkin, Naruto-_kun_..." lirih ku seraya menutup mulut ku mencoba untuk meredam isakan yang sejak tadi mengiringi tangis ku.

Lutut ku terasa lemas, seolah tak kuat untuk menopang berat tubuh ku yang saat ini bergetar. Tidak, kenyataan ini terlalu pahit dan menyedihkan. Tidak mungkin kau meninggalkan ku, Naruto-_kun_!

"Naruto menitipkan ini untuk mu..." ucap bibi Kushina seraya memberikan sepucuk surat di atas telapak tangan ku. Sama seperti aku, wanita itu juga menangis tersedu-sedu di pelukan suaminya.

"Hinata." aku mendengar suara kak Neji memanggil ku. Menyentuh bahu mungil ku yang bergetar hebat.

Aku menepis lengan kak Neji dengan sedikit kasar, dan segera berlari keluar dari kediaman Uzumaki dimana tempat Naruto-_kun_ tinggal.

"Hiks..." aku terus berlari mengikuti langkah kaki ku yang membawa ku entah kemana.

"Kenapa!?" tanya ku dengan nafas terengah dan air mata yang sudah mengucur deras dari mata ku.

Tanpa ku sadari aku berhenti tepat di bawah pohon momiji yang kini tengah menggugurkan daunnya, musim gugur kembali menerpa kota Konoha tahun ini.

Aku memegang pohon momiji tersebut dengan tangan yang bergetar. Tubuh ku terasa lemas, segera saja aku duduk bersandar pada pohon ini, tempat yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu antara kau dan aku...

"Hiks..." aku semakin terisak mengingat semua hal tentang mu. Aku menutupi wajah ku dengan kedua tangan mungil ini, berharap tidak ada satu orang pun yang dapat melihatnya.

"H-Hinata! Syukurlah..." sebuah suara memasuki indera pendengar ku. Aku mendongak dan melihat seorang pria dengan paras yang hampir serupa dengan mu.

"Naruto-_kun_?" bisik ku pelan. Jejak air mata masih terlihat jelas di wajah tirus ku.

Pria itu menggeleng cepat. "Aku ayah dari Naruto, Namikaze Minato. Ingat?" jawab pria itu.

Ternyata pria itu adalah paman Minato, seorang pria yang tadi tengah mendekap bibi Kushina yang nampak terlihat lemah. Sama seperti ku...

Aku mengangguk lemah, tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun karena bingung.

"Naruto berharap, kau akan menghadiri pemakamannya besok pagi." ujar paman Minato yang kini berdiri setelah sebelumnya berlutut menyamakan tingginya dengan ku.

Lagi-lagi aku hanya mengangguk pelan, sangat tidak kuat hanya untuk sekedar mengeluarkan suara.

Paman Minato melirik ku sekilas dengan iris _sapphire_nya yang membuat ku kembali teringat akan seseorang. Naruto-_kun_...

"Ingin ku antar pulang?" tanya paman Minato seraya tersenyum tipis. Ia menjulurkan lengan kekarnya pada ku, menyadari bahwa aku tak punya tenaga sama sekali hanya untuk sekedar berdiri.

"_Arigatou_, _jii-san_..." ucap ku pelan. "Aku bisa pulang sendiri,_ jii-san_ tak usah khawatir."

"Baiklah..." gumam paman Minato yang nampak sedang menghembuskan nafasnya. "Tapi setidaknya aku harus membawa mu kehadapan Kushina dan Neji. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan mu."

Aku mencoba untuk tersenyum pada paman Minato, meskipun terasa sangat pahit disaat seperti ini. "_A-arigatou_..."

Sesuai dengan keinginan mu, Naruto-_kun_. Aku mendatangi acara pemakaman mu yang nampak terlihat sangat duka. Seluruh orang disini menangisi dirimu yang sudah tenang disana.

Pakaian yang kami pakai saat ini bernuansa hitam, bertanda bahwa kami semua sangat berkabung akan dirimu yang sudah tiada.

Aku dapat melihat beberapa teman-teman serta _sensei_ kita sewaktu di SMA dulu, mereka datang di acara pemakaman mu dengan membawa setangkai bunga matahari.

Bunga matahari adalah bunga favorit mu kan, Naruto-_kun_? Hal itu sangat kentara dengan sifat mu yang selalu ceria dan membuat hangat suasana dimana pun kau berada.

Apakah sang mentari akan terus dapat membuat sang lavender tetap hidup? Karena lavender akan mati jika kehilangan cahaya dari sang mentari.

Sama halnya dengan ku, mungkin aku akan tak kuat menjalani hari ku tanpa adanya dirimu. Sang matahari ku...

Naruto-_kun_, kini giliran ku untuk maju kedepan. Menaruh setangkai bunga matahari dan memberikan doa agar kau tenang disana.

Air mata ku tak dapat terbendung lagi saat melihat foto dirimu dalam bingkai kayu bewarna hitam kecoklatan itu, dirimu yang sedang tersenyum lebar dengan sebelah ibu jari mu yang terangkat ke atas.

Aku memejamkan mata ku, seraya menautkan kedua telapak tangan ku bertanda aku sedang khusyu dalam mendoakan mu. Mendoakan pemuda yang aku cinta...

Naruto-_kun_... kau tahu? Tak hanya orang-orang yang kau tinggalkan yang merasakan duka mendalam, ternyata langit pun juga ikut menangis mengiringi pemakaman mu saat ini.

Sang langit menangis karena ia tak dapat menemukan mataharinya.

Sebuah peti yang di dalamnya terdapat dirimu tengah tertidur pulas, perlahan-lahan dimasukkan ke dalam tanah dengan menggunakan seutas tali sebagai alat bantu.

Seluruh orang menangis mengiringi kepergian mu untuk selamanya, termasuk aku yang saat ini tengah terguyur oleh lebatnya tetesan air dari langit.

Aku menangis bersamaan dengan langit yang juga ikut mengguyur kota Konoha dengan rintikan airnya, tak henti-hentinya aku menggumamkan sebuah doa untuk kepergian mu yang selamanya.

"Hinata-_chan_, nanti kau bisa sakit." tegur salah seorang sahabat ku. Haruno Sakura, dengan jejak air mata yang masih terlihat lembab di wajahnya.

Aku tak menghiraukan ucapannya, saat ini yang aku inginkan hanya melihat dirimu yang terbungkus oleh peti kayu dan perlahan mulai menghilang tertimbun oleh tanah.

Sakura-_chan_ mendekati ku di ikuti seorang pemuda yang aku ketahui sebagai tunangannya itu, Uchiha Sasuke, yang terlihat tengah memegangi sebuah payung untuk mereka berdua agar tidak basah kuyup terguyur air hujan. Dan aku hanya dapat memberikan sebuah senyum pahit untuk mereka berdua.

Sakura-_chan_ memeluk tubuh ku yang bergetar dengan erat, mengacuhkan pakaiannya yang saat ini ikut basah karena pakaian ku, mencoba untuk memberikan ketegarannya untuk ku.

"Hiks..." isak tangis Sakura-_chan_ terdengar oleh ku. Tubuhnya juga bergetar sama seperti ku.

"Kau harus bersabar, Hinata-_chan_... Naruto tidak akan senang jika melihat mu terus larut dalam kesedihan, aku juga sama merasakannya seperti mu. Kehilangan seorang sahabat terbaik ku." bisik Sakura-_chan_ dengan nada yang begitu pilu. Suaranya sedikit serak akibat terus menerus menangis.

Aku hanya mengangguk lemah di dalam pelukannya, Sakura-_chan_ sudah ku anggap sebagai kakak ku. Kami berdua sudah bersahabat sejak menduduki bangku SMP, dan kami sama-sama memiliki pengalaman pahit yang membuat kami dapat saling mengerti satu sama lain.

Dengan perlahan tapi pasti, sinar matahari terlihat menembus gerombolan awan hitam yang kian lama kian menghilang. Digantikan dengan gumpalan awan putih bersih yang nampak terlihat damai.

Begitu juga dengan orang-orang yang ikut mengantarkan kepergian mu, satu persatu mereka meninggalkan area pemakaman mu dengan langkah yang gontai. Meninggalkan aku seorang yang masih berdiri terpaku disini.

Perlahan, aku berjalan mendekati makam mu. Mengelus lembut batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama mu disana...

Dengan gerakan yang tak bertenaga, aku mengambil sepucuk surat pemberian mu yang nampak sedikit lembab akibat guyuran hujan beberapa saat lalu.

Sedikit hati-hati aku membukanya agar surat itu tidak robek, tangan ku yang bergetar membuka isi surat itu dengan perlahan dan kemudian membacanya.

_Hinata-chan..._

_Jika kau telah menerima surat ini, kau pasti sudah mengetahui diriku yang sudah tak lagi berada di sisi mu, kan?_

_Maafkan aku yang sudah berbohong pada mu, sebenarnya sudah lama aku menyimpan rahasia ini.  
_

_Aku di vonis dokter menderita penyakit Xeroderma Pigmentosum, sebuah penyakit yang tidak membolehkan penderita terkena sinar matahari sedikit pun.  
_

_Sangat ironis sekali, ya? Tapi itu adalah kehendak tuhan yang tak dapat aku dan kau hindari sebagai umatnya.  
_

_Kau tahu apa ucapan ku dulu? Musim gugur adalah musim favorit ku selain musim salju, karena disaat para daun itu gugur, akan ada daun lain yang lebih baik menggantikannya di atas sana.  
_

_Dan kau tahu apa makna dari ucapan ku saat itu? Itu adalah sebuah harapan ku untuk mu.  
_

_Aku berharap disaat aku sudah tidak ada lagi, kau akan dapat menemukan seorang pengganti yang lebih baik di bandingkan dengan ku.  
_

_Hinata-chan...  
_

_Aku tahu kau pasti sangat sedih saat mendengar kabar dari kaa-san bahwa aku sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.  
_

_Kau tahu? Saat itu aku sengaja mengajak mu ke pantai seharian, aku ingin membuat sebuah memori indah bersama mu, untuk yang terakhir kalinya.  
_

_Maafkan aku jika selama aku bersama mu, terkadang aku selalu memberikan sebuah tatapan sayu dan sendu pada mu, maafkan aku...  
_

_Maafkan aku juga, karena aku tak bisa berada di sisi mu untuk ikut bersama menikmati suasana musim gugur tahun ini.  
_

_Sebentar lagi musim gugur, kan? Atau telah memasuki musim gugur saat kau membacanya.  
_

_Setelah ini, aku ingin segera menyampaikan sebuah bisikan kecil untuk tuhan. Agar kau segera di pertemukan oleh seorang pengganti ku yang jauh lebih baik.  
_

_Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat aku sampaikan melalui surat ini untuk mu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan sebuah harapan kecil yang aku tujukan khusus untuk mu.  
_

_Sayonara Hinata-chan, tetaplah berikan senyuman khas mu itu untuk setiap orang yang kau cintai, ya!_

_Uzumaki Naruto._

Aku menangis pilu, rasa ini semakin tak kuat untuk kau tinggalkan. Naruto-_kun_... aku tidak kuat jika kau tinggalkan seperti ini.

Aku berlutut di depan batu nisan mu, mengelusnya lembut seraya menaruh kening ku disana. Menciumnya sekilas sebagai salam perpisahan untuk mu.

"Naruto-_kun_... aku akan berusaha menjadi seperti apa yang kau harapkan..." bisik ku lirih. Aku menatap lembut batu nisan mu dengan air mata yang masih terus mengalir.

Aku berdiri dengan kedua tangan ku yang bertumpu di batu nisan mu. "_Arigatou_... karena kau telah masuk ke dalam hidup ku, memberikan tetesan warna demi warna pada hati ini, menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mengajarkan ku apa itu cinta, _aishiteru_. Naruto-_kun_..."

Dengan perlahan, aku mulai melangkah menjauh dari tempat peristirahatan terakhir mu. Air mata ku sudah semakin tak terbendung, tak tega jika harus meninggalkan mu sendirian disini.

Aku berjalan menyusuri sebuah jalan yang biasa kau dan aku lalui bersama, jalan yang menjadi saksi ke akraban kita berdua.

Naruto-_kun_, _gomenasai_... untuk saat ini aku masih belum bisa memberikan senyum pada semua orang sesuai dengan keinginan mu.

Aku menghentikan langkah ku, di bawah pohon momiji yang saat ini tengah menggugurkan kelopak daun kecoklatannya. Tempat yang telah menjadi sejarah memori indah kau dan aku.

Aku mendekati pohon yang tidak terlalu besar ini, berdiri tepat dimana saat pertama kalinya kau memberikan sebuah pelukan hangat untuk ku. Air mata ku mengalir lagi, Naruto-_kun_...

Tangan ku mencengkram erat dada bagian kiri ku, tak perduli lusuhnya pakaian lembab yang saat ini aku pakai. Naruto-_kun_, disini... di dada kiri ini terasa sakit sekali saat aku mengingat dirimu.

Tiba-tiba aku merasakan sehilir angin menerpa tubuh ku yang bergetar, menciptakan perasaan hangat yang selalu membuat ku nyaman.

Naruto-_kun_... apakah itu dirimu? Dirimu yang menghampiri aku disini?

"Naruto-_kun_..." gumam ku seraya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tulus.

Iris _amethyst_ ku menatap pada keadaan langit di sore hari, bewarna jingga keunguan dengan terpaan angin sejuk. Membuat daun momiji yang berguguran semakin lebat jatuh ke tanah.

Aku membuka telapak tangan ku, sehelai daun bewarna kuning kecoklatan yang sudah sedikit mengering jatuh tepat di atasnya. Lagi-lagi aku menyunggingkan senyum lembut.

"Meskipun kau sudah kehilangan raga mu, akan tetapi aku yakin jiwa mu masih tetap berada disini. Di hati orang-orang yang menyayangi mu. _Sayonara_, Naruto-_kun_..."

.

.

**~...OWARI...~**

**Catatan:**

Chan: Sufiks panggilan akrab untuk perempuan

Kun: Sufiks panggilan akrab untuk laki-laki

Arigatou: Terimakasih

Jii-san: Paman

Kaa-san: Ibu

Sensei : Guru

Sayonara: Selamat tinggal

Gomenasai: Maaf

Aishiteru: Aku mencintai mu

Owari: Tamat/Selesai

Ini adalah sebuah fanfic yang pada tanggal 28 Oktober lalu saya ikut sertakan dalam J-Fest "Hitochuu Matsuri", dan saya bersyukur karena fanfic ini berhasil menduduki juara II ^^XD

Dari pada saya biarkan terurai di dalam laptop, jadi saya lebih memilih untuk mempublishnya disini, bagaimana? Apa reader semua suka? O.O"

.

_Arigatou for reading, Minna-sama!_ ^.^

_Did you want to **review** my stories, please?_

**Salam,**


End file.
